


i brought my pet so that i could talk to you

by scootscooter



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Claude has a dog named Princess, Coffee Shops, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Romance, claudeleth if u squint hard enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scootscooter/pseuds/scootscooter
Summary: dumbass prince: if shes cute, go for itur only queen: what if shes not into girls ? ? ?dumbass prince: then bring my dog alongAU in which Hilda meets Marianne at work and Claude helps out in the dumbest way possible.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	1. ur as hot as my coffee

Hilda was bored out of her mind working at the university cafe but it paid well, plus her best friend of practically forever was also there and she was thankful for his existence.

"Still...these fuckers could do with a bit of manners," thought the pink-haired girl as a customer kept complaining about his drink not having enough sugar in it.

As the man continued his tirade, his girlfriend tugged on his shirt and begged for him to stop, turning to profusely apologize to her before walking away with him.

_Oh fuck, she's cute. Shit, shit, shit._

_-_

Today was just another completely normal day. 

Then why did she want to see her so badly?

Wait, isn't that the same girl?

_She's coming towards me! Uh, calm down, Hilda._

-

"One, um, cappucino," She was wearing jeans and a v-neck sweater with a horse stitched on the front, her blue hair in a messy bun with quite a few strands coming out of it, angry boyfriend not present, thank fuck.

She slipped the worker a small note, left with her coffee and when Hilda opened it, she was dying on the inside.

"I'm sorry about Matt," it read, "We've broken up but I want to apologize again."

"Signed, Marianne."

-

Hilda flopped down onto her sofa after coming home from work, absolutely knackered and absolutely head over heels for this girl.

**ur** **only queen** : bitch that girl from yesterday is so cute

**ur only queen** : like wtf 😔

**dumbass prince** : the blue-haired one? is she ur next victim

**ur only queen** : victim?

**dumbass prince** : you'd make her do all the work

**dumbass prince** : i know u way too well 👅💦

**ur only queen** : ...maybe...

**dumbass prince** : ive done some "research"

**dumbass prince** : shes an assistant vet at the nearest clinic

**dumbass prince** : ur type?

**ur only queen** : fuck yeah

**dumbass prince** : if shes cute, go for it

**ur only queen** : what if shes not into girls ???

**dumbass prince** : then bring my dog along

**dumbass prince** : shes been bitching all week

**ur only queen** : ur a genius, claude 💖

-

Five days passed and on all five of those days, Marianne always came in for drinks and Hilda being the lovestruck fool she is, memorized her entire order.

Hot to the point of death and milky enough to make a cow faint. 

"T-thank you," It seemed like she would say something judging by how her mouth was open but she instead ran away.

-


	2. its time to woo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda finally brings Princess to the vet and shoots her shot.

Today was Saturday and Claude drove over to Hilda's house just to drop the world's noisiest beagle off.

_Ok, maybe this isn't a very good plan._

"The nerve of you," grimaced Hilda as Princess ran right into the living room and slobbered over whatever it could get its paws on, her set of exquisite eyeliner and mascara soon coated in dog saliva.

Damn it. She just bought those and now she has to exert energy cleaning them.

But you win some, you lose some for cute vets.

"You mind playing with this instead," She held up a bell, the jingling catching its attention.

What she did not expect was for the dog to go after her face rather than the bell, was this another scheme of Claude's? (Yes it is.)

-

After an hour of cleaning up the mess one hellspawn of a beagle could make, Hilda just wanted nothing more than the trip to be over and for her crush to reject her. Boo.

She pulled into the parking lot of the clinic, scooped Princess into her arms while making sure that her face was far-away from itstongue.

When she entered the building, she was greeted by a rather enthusiastic Leonie with a clipboard and some funny-looking instrument in her hands.

"Room 201A on the first floor," And with that, Hilda was off, pup in tow.

-

Marianne was sitting behind a desk, sipping the coffee she always bought from the cafe, she was half-thinking of that rather fine worker with the adorable pink twintails and lips that seemed like-

 _Focus_.

She shook her head and resumed filling in her case form, the name of the owner somewhat familiar to her.

_Claude Von Riegan._

_Maybe he could help me out in my current predicament, oh, if only I had any courage._

She heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," She looked up and her face fell for half a second.

It was the girl she just thought of kissing.

-

"I know you were expecting Claude," she explained, "But he had something important to attend to."

She set Princess down onto the table and Marianne turned around so she could examine her.

"She ate a sock last week and well, that's bad?"

"I'll have her sent to Dr. Hanneman then,"

He promptly came and took her away, leaving the two tomato-red girls alone in the room by themselves.

"Y-you didn't need to stop your ex from chewing my face off," stammered an unusually nervous Hilda.

"Even if I didn't like you, I still would have stopped him," She realized what she said and turned away, embarrassed to hell.

_Oh wow, she likes me._

_Shoot your shot, stupid._

"You wanna go on a date after work?" 

_That was weak, Hilda, you've got more than that._

"Sure."

-

"So how'd it go with blue slurpee ?" asked Claude as he put an apron on, ready for the next few hours of work.

"Amazing," grinned Hilda, pulling out her phone,

"She broke a bunch of plates and spilled tons of chocolate milk onto the floor."

"And"

"I think I'm in fucking love with her."

He rolled his eyes at her and just at that moment, Marianne came right in.

"Lucky you," muttered Claude as he ran into the restroom to text a certain blue-haired professor.

-

 **Claude :** heyyo teach ill let u grasp my neck tonight 🤪

 **Prof. Byleth :** Not when I'm teaching.

 **Claude :** so, code for 10 pm?

 **Prof. Byleth :** …

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was rushed bc some witnesses came along to preach and i didnt wanna be rude,,,  
> but yes cotton candy shippers rise


End file.
